Ever After Whatsapp
by LisaClasbenLynn
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando los personajes de cuentos de hadas descubren el Whatsapp? Nada bueno, se los aseguro. Pero algo descabellado por supuesto. ¿Qué más esperaban con los más grandes personajes reunidos en una sala de chat? Solo digamos que: Maddie ha creado un grupo de Whatsapp.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ever After Whatsapp**_

Capitulo 1: Holi!

Maddie creó el grupo: _"Holi"_

 _Maddie agregó a Raven_

 _Maddie agrego a Apple_

 _Maddie agrego a Ashlynn_

 _Maddie agrego a Hunter_

 _Maddie agrego a Daring_

 _Maddie agrego a Briar_

Maddie: ¡holi! ¿No es magitástico esto del Whatsapp?

Raven: ¡Maddie! Holi!

Apple: ¡Hola Maddie!

Daring: ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?

Hunter: Ya salió la diva.

Daring: Tú no digas nada o le contare a todo el mundo lo que hacías con Ashlynn el otro día.

Ashlynn: (*/*) Eso no se dice.

Raven: Deberían callarse. Maddie está aquí.

Maddie: No es justo. Siempre se callan cuando estoy cerca.

Briar: Es solo que eres tan inocente.

Raven: (*¬*)

Apple: Tan linda Maddie. La chica más inocente del mundo.

Daring: Yo mejor me voy.

 _Daring salió del grupo_

Ashlynn: La diva estaba de mal humor.

Apple: Daring no es ninguna diva.

Hunter: Tú cállate güera oxigenada.

 _Apple salió del grupo_

Briar: Se enojó.

Hunter: Ups

Ashlynn: En fin, ¿qué es esto?

Raven: ¡Un grupo de Whatsapp!

Briar: ¿Para qué?

Maddie: Para qué todos platiquemos como los grandes amigos que somos.

 _Hunter salió del grupo_

 _Ashlynn salió del grupo_

Briar: Que pérdida de tiempo.

 _Briar salió del grupo_

Raven: Al menos lo intentaste.

 _Raven salió del grupo_

Maddie: No es justo siempre me ignoran.

Maddie: ¡No se vayan!

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos súbditos.**

 **Ahora ¡Todos de rodillas!**

 **Mentira. Siempre he querido decir eso.**

 **¿Qué les parece esta nueva "historia"? Muchos han hecho esto con todo tipo de series. Yo me inspire en una que leí de Vocaloid en la pagina Wattpad (por cierto si alguien quiere leer una de mis historias originales mi _user_ es el mismo que aquí). En fin, esta es una de las tres historias de Ever After High que tengo planeadas. Esta la subo ahora, otra en cuanto el fandom crezca un poco más y la ultima en cuanto la termine.**

 **Una Manzana Tan Negra Como Un Cuervo esta temporalmente suspendida debido a problemas técnicos.**

 **En fin, dejen un review diciéndome sobre lo que deberían hablar estos personajes en el próximo Whatsapp.**

 **Por cierto, también acepto meter OC's, solo envíenme la descripción del personaje en cuanto personalidad y lo verán (o leerán) interractuar con los demás.**

 **Las personalidades de los personajes están exaltadas para tratar de darle un poco de humor al asunto.**

 **Por ultimo, voy a hacer un booktrailer para una de las historias. Pero necesito que me digan ¿qué actores le quedan a los siguiente personajes? Rosabella Beauty, Faybelle Thorn, Alistair Wonderland, Poppy O'Hair, Holly O'Hair, Duchess Swan, Sparrow Hood.**

 **Déjenme sus propuestas en un review.**

 **Los amo!**

 **Besos - LCL**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ever After Whatsapp**_

Capítulo 2: Pregunta preguntosa.

Maddie ha creado un grupo: _"Pregunta"._

 _Maddie agregó a Raven._

 _Maddie agregó a Apple._

 _Maddie agregó a Duchess._

 _Maddie agregó a Ashlynn._

 _Maddie agregó a Sparrow._

 _Maddie agregó a Hunter._

 _Maddie agregó a Lizzie._

Maddie: Oigan chicos tengo una gran pregunta.

 **[3:09 pm]**

Maddie: Enserio chicos necesito ayuda.

 **[3:15 pm]**

Maddie: No me ignoren.

 **[3:17 pm]**

Maddie: Sé que están ahí.

Maddie: Las palomitas azules los delatan.

 **[3:36 pm]**

Maddie: Hay un cuerno en la corona de la luna.

Lizzie: Eso fue muy cruel, Maddie.

 **[4:12 pm]**

Maddie: ¿Van a contestar mi duda o no?

Duchess: Ya cállate Maddie. Interrumpes mi lectura.

Hunter: Miren, la duquesa sabe leer.

Duchess: No me llames así.

Apple: ¿Porque no? Es la traducción de tu nombre.

Duchess: A callar oxigenada.

Sparrow: Yo sé cómo le gusta que le digan.

Ashlynn: ¡Por Dios, Sparrow! ¡Qué asco!

Hunter: Eso no se dice frente a los niños.

Raven: Tal vez sea buen momento para cambiar de tema.

Sparrow: ¡No! Me gusta este tema.

 _Sparrow fue eliminado del grupo._

Raven: ¿Quien más se niega a cambiar de tema?

Hunter: No, nadie.

Apple: Los asustaste Raven.

Raven: Yo no lo saque.

Maddie: Yo lo saque.

Hunter: •o•

 **[4:38 pm]**

Ashlynn: ¿Alguien sabe a qué hora es el programa de Blondie?

Duchess: A las cinco.

 **[4:47 pm]**

Lizzie: ¿Qué hacen?

Raven: No recuerdo.

Hunter: Íbamos a contestar la pregunta de Maddie.

Maddie: Si, eso era.

Apple: Bueno Maddie. Dinos tu pregunta.

Maddie: Bueno, pues yo...

Raven: Vamos, pregunta.

Maddie: es que la olvide.

Raven: *facepalm*.

Apple: *facepalm*.

Hunter: *facepalm*.

Lizzie: Que tortura la rosa del triángulo dorado.

Hunter: Pueden hablar normal, aun no entiendo bien el maravilloso.

Lizzie: *facepalm*.

 **[4:59 pm]**

Duchess: Enciendan sus espejo-pads. Ashlynn está haciendo el ridículo en el programa de Blondie.

Lizzie: I like it!

Hunter: Aun yo tengo que admitirlo, baila horrible.

Raven: Jajaja


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ever After Whatsapp**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ever After High es propiedad de Mattel.**_

Capítulo 3: Material Didáctico.

Apple ha creado un grupo: _"Lleguemos a los Rebels"._

 _Apple agregó a Raven._

 _Apple agregó a Maddie._

 _Apple agregó a Cupid._

 _Apple agregó a Hunter._

 _Apple agregó a Cerise._

 _Apple agregó a Kitty._

 _Apple agregó a Cedar._

Apple: De aquí no se van hasta que todos acepten sus destinos.

Raven: ¿Otra vez vas a empezar con eso?

Apple: El destino es lo más maravilloso que puede haber. Y tengo cientos de artículos que lo demuestran.

Kitty: Piérdete entrometida.

Maddie: Yo no tengo problemas con mi destino.

Apple: ¡Lo logre!

Maddie: Pero creo que escribir una nuevo puede ser aún más interesante.

Apple: No importa, haré que todos acepten mis destinos como que mi nombre es Apple White.

Cerise: ¿Qué mierdas tienes en contra de los Rebels?

Apple: Duh. Que no quieren seguir sus destinos.

Hunter: No jodas Apple.

Hunter: Tú y la diva me tienen harto.

Kitty: Alcé la mano a quien también lo tiene harto la diva Daring.

Raven: Yo.

Cedar: Yo.

Cupid: Yo.

Hunter: Yo.

Apple: ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que Daring no es una diva?

Raven: Dilo cuanto quieras, no te creemos.

Maddie: Jajajaja

Hunter: Esto es divertido, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

 _Hunter salió el grupo._

Raven: Porque siento que eso tiene algo que ver con Ashlynn.

Cedar: Porque ambos están desaparecidos desde la última clase.

Kitty: Miau. ¿Podré usarlo en su contra?

Cupid: No te atrevas Kitty.

Apple: Enfóquense.

Apple: Esto es importante.

Apple: El director Grimm preparó un video explicándolo todo.

Cupid: Te seré sincera amiga. Cansas.

Kitty: Educadamente te pediré que no vuelvas a decirme algo como eso.

Cedar: ¿Saben que no puedo mentir?

Raven: Si.

Cedar: Entonces diré que no es buena idea.

Apple: Una película sobre el destino cambiará su decisión.

Kitty: Mira, güera oxigenada con maquillaje de p**a, no me interesa.

Kitty: Tengo bromas que planear así que me voy.

 _Kitty salió el grupo._

Maddie: Auch eso duele.

Cerise: Eso le pasa por hablarle cuando está enojada.

Apple: Estaba a punto de sacarla.

Raven: Se puso digna.

Maddie: Jajaja.

Cerise: En fin. Tengo que ir a entrenar.

Cerise: ¿Quedamos para al rato Raven y Cedar?

Raven: Por supuesto.

Cedar: Ahí nos vemos.

Apple: ¿Me van a hacer caso o no?

Raven: No.

Cedar: Diré que no.

 _Raven salió el grupo._

 _Cedar salió el grupo._

Maddie: Yo con gusto veré todo lo que quieras que vea.

 _Apple salió el grupo._

Maddie: Siempre me ignoran.

Cupid: Sorry.

* * *

 **Este tema fue sugerido por Silvermist Watson.**

 **Disculpen que haya salido un poco grosero, pero es que no se me ocurría nada y luego me enoje y así quedo...**

 **Ojala les saque alguna risa.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ever After Whatsapp**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ever After High es propiedad de Mattel.**_

Capitulo 4: Darling Darling.

Sparrow ha creado un grupo _"Ayuda"._

 _Sparrow agregó a Dexter._

 _Sparrow agregó a Daring._

Sparrow: Díganme, ¿cómo hago para ligarme a Darling?

Daring: Oh claro mira, lo que tienes que hacer es salir de los dormitorios de los chicos.

Dexter: Luego caminar a la villa final del libro y, aquí viene la mejor parte…

Dexter: Irte ¡mucho a la chingada!

Daring: O mejor, tirarte por un barranco.

Dexter: Hazlo…

Daring: Es gratis.

Sparrow: L Vale, vale. Ya entendí.

Daring: NO TE ACERQUES A NUESTRA HERMANA.

Sparrow: Jódanse.

 _Sparrow salió el grupo._

* * *

 **Esta cortito, pero no se me ocurrio que más poner. Ojalá les saque una sonrisa mayúscula.**

 **Para Lali: Que bueno que te haya gustado "Ever After Whatsapp". Es un gusto que lo leas. Aquí hay otro capítulo cortito.**

 **Para Ana20: tengo planeado uno con los chicos, pero primero quiero subir unos cuantos más antes de subir ese. Es bastante extenso. ¡Qué bien que te gusto la idea!**

 **Para Lisa: Y a mí me encanta que leas.**

 **Para Silvermist Watson: Estoy trabajando en la segunda idea que me diste. Tengo muchas ideas y creo que cuando lo suba va a ser una capitulo hilarante. Ojalá te siga gustando estos nuevos caps.**

 **Y para todos los lectores fantasmas, ojalá les guste y se animen a dejar un review. A más reviews más rápido escribo.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ever After Whatsapp**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ever After High es propiedad de Mattel.**_

Capítulo 5: ¡Alábenme!

Daring creo un grupo _"Alábenme"_

 _Daring agregó a Apple_

 _Daring agrego a Briar_

 _Daring agregó a Ashlynn_

 _Daring agregó a Duchess_

 _Daring agregó a Cerise_

 _Daring agregó a Lizzie_

 _Darin agregó a Hunter_

 _Daring agrego a Dexter_

 _Daring agregó a Sparrow_

 _Daring agregó a Maddie_

 _Daring agregó a Raven_

 _Daring agregó a Blondie_

 _Daring agregó a Kitty_

 _Daring cambio la imagen del grupo_

Daring: ¿Qué esperan? Alábenme.

Hunter: Y ahora ¿a este que le paso?

Briar: Le falta su dosis diaria de adulación.

Cerise. ¿Qué? O.o

Blondie: Rumpelstiltskin lo castigo después del alboroto que hizo.

Briar: Nadie puede hablarle durante ocho horas.

Apple: Pobre Daring.

Sparrow: Pobre yo que tengo que escucharlo quejarse por ocho horas.

Duchess: ¿También estas castigado?

Sparrow: Si.

Kitty: Y yo igual.

Dexter: ¿Daring hizo este grupo para que lo alabáramos?

Daring: ¿No es obvio?

Raven: Dios nos libre.

 _Daring envió una foto._

Blondie: Te ves bien Daring.

Daring: ¿Solo bien?

Blondie: ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Daring: ¿Sabes qué...? no sirves para adular.

 _Blondie salió del grupo_

Cerise: Odio decirlo, fue gracioso.

Raven: Ya lo creo.

Duchess: Apoyemos como buenos amigos a Daring.

Kitty: Mejor vamos a callarlo a punta de golpes.

Sparrow: Yo apoyo a Kitty.

Maddie: Y yo…

Lizzie: ¡Oh por dios! Maddie se puso violenta.

Raven: Pidan un deseo.

Apple: Que los rebels acepten sus destinos.

Kitty: Que la oxigenada se calle.

Hunter: Que Daring deje de ser diva.

Briar: Amigos normales.

Ashlynn: Que Hunter se acuerde de nuestro aniversario.

Dexter: Otra familia.

Duchess: Que Daring me haga caso.

Sparrrow: Que no se conceda el de arriba.

Cerise: Que dejen de andar jodiendo.

Raven: Jajajaja.

 _Daring envió una foto._

 _Daring envió una foto._

 _Daring envió una foto._

 _Daring envió una foto._

 _Daring envió una nota de voz: "Que lindo soy, que bonito soy. Como me quiero. Ay, Ay, Ay… sin mí me muero. Jamás me podré olvidar"._

Maddie: JAAJAJAJA

Lizzie: Narcisismo nivel 1000.

Dexter: Super sayajin nivel 34.

Hunter: Jajaja.

Briar: Jajaja.

Raven: Obvio.

 _Daring envió una foto._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ever After Whatsapp**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ever After High es propiedad de Mattel.**_

Capítulo 6: Corrector.

Rosabella: Hiperactiva, ¿ya hiciste loa deberes se su alteza detenido la reír la McAfee?

Hopper: ¿Qué? O_o

Rosabella: Odio el auto corrector.

Hooper: ¿Porque no lo desactivas?

Rosabella: Nota se desconectado.

Rosabella: des saltos.

Rosabella: estúpido corriendo.

Hooper: Te ayudo.

Hooper: Diez minutos en la castilleria.

Rosabella: Voy.

Rosabella: Wuiii! Aguo.

Rosabella: *~*


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ever After Whatsapp**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ever After High es propiedad de Mattel.**_

Capítulo 7: Shipping

Maddie ha creado un grupo: _"Esto es genial"_

 _Maddie agregó a Alistair_

 _Maddie agregó a Apple_

 _Maddie agregó a Briar_

 _Maddie agregó a Blondie_

 _Maddie agregó a Bunny_

 _Maddie agregó a Darling_

 _Maddie agregó a Daring_

 _Maddie agregó a Dexter_

 _Maddie agregó a Duchess_

 _Maddie agregó a Kitty_

 _Maddie agregó a Lizzie_

 _Maddie agregó a Sparrow_

 _Maddie agregó a Raven_

Maddie: Bonitos Piojitos Tontitos.

Raven: Esa si me la sé.

Apple: Significa "no puedo creer lo que veo".

Raven: No es justo, yo lo iba a decir.

Briar: ¿Dónde estás Maddie?

Lizzie: Estamos en la castillería.

Alistair: Los muffins de Ever After High están buenísimos.

Kitty: ¡Te lo dije!

Dexter: Vuelvan al punto.

Sparrow: Si… ¿Cuál es el chisme?

Duchess: Te cache chismoso.

Kitty: El chisme es que Hooper y Rosabella están comiendo juntos en la castillería.

Dexter: Y ¿eso que tiene de interesante?

Raven: Oh por dios.

Raven: Ya entendí.

Maddie: ¡SHIPPING EXTREMO!

Bunny: El secreto de Maddie salió a la luz.

Darling: ¿Qué secreto?

Raven: Espera y verás.

Maddie: ¿A poco no se ven hermosos?

Sparrow: Claro Maddie *Sarcasmo*

Maddie: Apuesto a que ambos harían una perfecta pareja. Y tendrían hermosos hijos.

Briar: Woow, woow, woow. Te estás adelantando demasiado.

Apple: Ellos no están destinados. Recuerden que todos debemos seguir nuestros destinos.

Kitty: Qué alguien la calle.

Apple: No hay problema. Yo me puedo callar sola.

Raven: Espera Maddie ¿Que no preferías a Hopper con Briar?

Maddie: Ya no.

Darling: Creo que me convenciste.

Kitty: Tiene esa peculiaridad.

Maddie: He creado un nuevo Ship.

Bunny: Creí haberte dicho que el ship no era bueno para la salud.

Maddie: Dirán lo que quieran. Pero todos los shippings que yo apoyo se hacen realidad.

Blondie: ¿Cómo cuál?

Maddie: DEXVEN

Blondie: *caugh*Dexpid *caugh*

Dexter: Eso era privado Maddie.

Raven: Si. P–R–I–V–A–D–O

Maddie: Pero es canon… así que me vale.

Maddie: ¡DEXVEN!

Apple: Y ¿A mí con quien me emparejas?

Blondie: Es obvio que con Daring.

Briar: No lo creo. Maddie es bastante rara.

Kitty: Así somos los maravillosos.

Lizzie. Jajaja.

Daring: Hay suficiente de mi para todas.

Hunter: Ya llego el divo.

Maddie: Estoy indecisa sobre Daring.

Maddie: No sé si deba apoyar a Lizzie, Cerise o Apple.

Blondie: #TeamApple.

Ashlynn: #TeamLizzie.

Hunter: #TeamCerise.

Ashlynn: Traidor.

Duchess: ¿Y yo no cuento?

Sparrow: Retráctate o no te toca postre esta noche.

Duchess: Ya, me calló.

Briar: Esas son muchas revelaciones.

Blondie: Esto va a salir en mi programa.

Alistair: ¿A Bunny con quién la shippeas?

Lizzie: No lo digas Maddie.

Maddie: Contigo.

Alistair: Jujú.

Bunny: *sonrojada*

Darling: Creo que estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Raven: ¿Qué?

Apple: En que Maddie es muy interesante.

Darling: Cierto.

Duchess: Si.

Briar: Exacto.

Lizzie: Como una flor de lis.

Blondie: Hechizante.

Kitty: Manzanas moradas.

Bunny: Turones de arcoíris.

Dexter: Creo que debo de buscarme más amigos hombres.

Sparrow: Yo igual.

Alistair: Somos tres.

Daring: Siempre estoy disponible para que se deslumbren con mi belleza.

 _Dexter salió del grupo._

 _Sparrow salió del grupo_

 _Alistair salió del grupo._

Maddie: No se vayan.

Maddie: Aún hay mucho Shipping del cual hablar.

Raven: Jajaja.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ever After Whatsapp**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ever After High es propiedad de Mattel.**_

Capítulo 8: Andrés.

Hunter ha creado un grupo: _"Escóndanme"_

 _Hunter agregó a Dexter._

 _Hunter agregó a Daring._

 _Hunter agregó a Sparrow._

 _Hunter agregó a Hooper._

 _Hunter agregó a Alistair._

Hunter: Escóndanme.

Sparrow: ¿Por qué el afán de repetir lo mismo del título?

Alistair: ¿Por qué el afán de ser tan fastidioso?

Sparrow: Woow, el maravilloso tiene algo que decir.

Dexter: Dejen de pelear.

Dexter: ¿Por qué quieres que te escondamos?

Hunter: Ashlynn tiene "eso".

Hooper: Perdonen mi ignorancia pero… ¿qué es "eso"?

Sparrow: Se nota que nunca ha tenido novia.

Hooper: No sé ni porque pregunte.

Dexter: Significa que le llego el visitante del mes.

Hooper: ¡Oh!

Hunter: ¿Me van a esconder o no?

Alistair: Te diría que fueras a la madriguera del conejo. Pero Bunny probablemente le avisaría a Ashlynn.

Hooper: Es no es de mucha ayuda.

Daring: Mi esplendor ha venido a ofrecer ayuda.

Hunter: Tu no.

Hunter: No soporto tu divosidad.

Hooper: Jajaja, divosidad. Suena gracioso.

Dexter: ¿Porque no te presta Sparrow su cabaña donde ensayan? Ninguna chica va ahí desde que Duchess las amenazo.

Sparrow: Duchess hizo ¿qué?

Alistair: Amenazo a todas las chicas con ir a buscarte… bajo pena de chisme.

Hooper: ¿No lo sabías?

Sparrow: Evidentemente no, sapo estúpido.

Hunter: Pues así fue.

Sparrow: Aunque debí de haberlo deducido.

Sparrow: Duchess puede ser un tanto sobreprotectora… en especial con un novio tan guapo.

Alistair: ¡LO ADMITIO!

Dexter: Es oficial…

Hooper: Ya era hora.

Daring: ¡Me libre de la loca!

Hunter: Parecen mujeres…

Sparrow: ¡COMO CASTRAN!

 _Sparrow salió del grupo._

Hunter: Ok. Ya no cuento con la cabaña.

Hooper: No sería muy tenebroso pasar la noche en una cabaña.

Daring: Neh.

Alistair: ¿Alguien tiene una idea?

Dexter: Nuestro cuarto.

Hunter: Claro, como no lo pensé antes *sarcasmo*

Daring: Yo te ofrezco mi salón de espejos.

Daring: Con una condición.

Alistair: Ugh.

Dexter: Si hay condición no es un favor.

Hunter: Estoy desesperado, pero no tanto.

Dexter: Entonces aguántate.

Hooper: Yo tengo una pregunta.

Daring: ¿Otra?

Hooper: °~°

Hooper: Al diablo todo.

 _Hooper salió del grupo._

Hunter: ¿Entonces nadie me va a ayudar?

Daring: Parece que no.

Alistair: Se me acabaron las ideas.

Dexter: Tendrás que resignarte.

Hunter: T~T

Hunter: Mi muerte quedará en su conciencia.

* * *

 **Uno solo de chicos... no recuerdo quién me lo pidió pero aquí esta. Esta va a continuar en un capitulo más adelante...**

 **Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ever After Whatsapp**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ever After High es propiedad de Mattel.**_

* * *

Capítulo 9: ¡Hey, Boy!

Maddie ha creado el grupo: _"Solo Chicas"_

 _Maddie agregó a Raven_

 _Maddie agregó a Kitty_

 _Maddie agregó a Lizzie_

 _Maddie agregó a Ashlynn_

 _Maddie agregó a Apple_

 _Maddie agregó a Cupid_

 _Maddie agregó a Briar_

 _Maddie agrego a Blondie_

 _Maddie agregó a Cerise_

 _Maddie agregó a Cedar_

 _Maddie agregó a Rosabella_

 _Maddie agregó a Darling_

 _Maddie agregó a Poppy_

 _Maddie agregó a Duchess_

 _Maddie agregó a Holly_

Maddie: ¡Chicas! Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

Apple: Dime que es algo serio. Estoy en medio de una plática súper interesante.

Cerise: Agh! Por favor, ¿sabes que los elogios del espejo no son platicas verdad?

Rosabella: Jajaja.

Apple: No estaba platicando con mi espejo.

Briar: Menos mal… me comenzaba a preocupar.

Cedar: Aquello sería una completa locura…

Poppy: ¿Qué sería una completa locura?

Kitty: Miau. Que alguien hable con un espejo…

Ashlynn: Sí que sería muy raro.

Raven: Oye, eso es rudo.

Raven: Mi madre hablaba con un espejo.

Darling: Mi hermano habla con sus espejos.

Maddie: ¿Dexter?

Darling: No, Daring.

Cupid: Dexter no haría eso.

Raven: Él es un amor… tan lindo.

Briar: ¡Alguien está enamorada!

Blondie: Eso no es ninguna novedad.

Kitty: ¡Ay! mira, mira… Para alguien tan chismosa como tu ¿cómo va a ser novedad?

Lizzzie: Kitty, eso es muy grosero…

Holly: Se han dado cuenta que ninguna princesa se comporta como tal.

Apple: Yo si lo hago.

Rosabella: Igualmente.

Briar: Yo también.

Duchess: Jajajaja, que buen chiste.

Briar: Es cierto.

Cupid: No lo es.

Cedar: Mentira.

Raven: Hasta yo sé que una princesa no hace deportes extremos.

Cerise: ¡Qué bien que yo no soy princesa!

Kitty: Ni siquiera eres humana…

Apple: ¿Qué?

Holly: ¿Cómo?

Poppy: ¿Eh?

Cupid: ¿De qué demonios hablas?

Duchess: ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Poppy: Mejor dicho ¿qué significa?

Raven: Significa que Cerise es tan linda y buena persona que no parece humana.

Blondie: ¡Ah!

Ashlynn: Menos mal.

Darling: En fin… ¿para qué es el grupo?

Lizzie: Sí, porque se llama "Solo chicas"

Cedar: Es una gran pregunta… Maddie.

Maddie: Oh! Cierto.

Maddie: Hace rato escuche a Daring y Sparrow peleando sobre quién era más guapo.

Maddie: Y me entro la curiosidad sobre quién creen ustedes que es más guapo.

Apple: Eso no se discute es obvio que es…

Duchess: SPARROW

Apple: Iba a decir Daring.

Lizzie: ¿Qué no te gustaba Daring?

Duchess: Tengo que apoyar a mi novio.

Poppy: (°`¬´°)

Holly: Alguien se enojó…

Cupid: Yo voto por Dexter.

Raven: Yo secundo ese voto.

Kitty: Ese voto no cuenta porque eres su novia.

Raven: *¬*

Cupid: 7.7

Cerise: ¿Qué onda con tu cara Cupid?

Blondie: ¡Oh! Pobexhita

Briar: Me va a dar cáncer en los ojos si comienzas a escribir así.

Darling: JAJAJA

Blondie: Estoy de acuerdo con Apple con que Daring es el más guapo.

Apple: Gracias.

Poppy: Daring no me parece muy guapo… en especial porque es demasiado narcisista.

Cupid: Y Holly que piensa.

Poppy: Dice que no va a contestar la pregunta.

Apple: ¿Están en la misma habitación?

Poppy: Si.

Briar: Raro…

Blondie: En fin, Rosabella ¿tú qué piensas?

Rosabella: Es difícil decirlo… pero para mí el más guapo es Hunter.

Ashlynn: ¡NO TE METAS CON MI NOVIO!

Rosabella: NO ME GRITES.

Ashlynn: NO ESTOY GRITANDO.

Lizzie: SI ESTAS GRITANDO.

Apple: DEJEN DE PELEAR.

Darling: DEJEN DE ESCRIBIR EN MAYUSCULAS.

Kitty: YO SOLO QUIERO SER POPULAR.

Briar: Jajaja.

Cerise: ¿Cómo que andas muy sensible hoy no Ashlynn?

Ashlynn: Hunter me ha estado evitando todo el día.

Ashlynn: T.T

Briar: Te entiendo completamente.

Ashlynn: No hay problema, estaré bien mientras no mencionen a MI novio.

Cedar: No te prometo nada.

Blondie: Aún falta que voten los maravillosos.

Cupid: Los maravillosos no cuentan.

Maddie: ¿Por qué?

Kitty: Eso no se vale.

Lizzie: ¡Que te corten la cabeza!

Raven: Porque todos sabemos que dirán que es Alistair.

Maddie: Jijiji. Culpable.

Kitty: Miau.

Lizzie: Yo discrepo.

Duchess: o.O

Cedar: ¿Qué?

Apple: En ese caso…

Raven: ¿quién es el más guapo?

Lizzie: Chase Redford.

Blondie: Sí que es guapo.

Cedar: Pero no va a EAH.

Lizzie: Y ¿qué importa?

Rosabella: Sorry Lizzie, él ya poso sus ojos en otra persona…

Duchess: Te lo ganaron.

Blondie: Sé de buena fuente que ya tiene interés amoroso.

Briar: ¿Quién?

Raven: Darling.

Cerise: ¡Oh por dios!

Apple: ¿Tu qué dices Darling?

Darling: No me interesa.

Cedar: Pero es un bombón.

Lizzie: Cedar saco las astillas.

Cerise: Jajajaja.

Kitty: Fuertes declaraciones.

Blondie: ¿Por qué?

Darling: Porque yo ya tengo pareja.

Cupid: ¿qué hermoso? ¿Quién es tu novio?

Darling: Solo diré que no es novio.

Briar: ¿Cómo?

Raven: ¿No lo sabían?

Maddie: Enserio los royals no se dan cuenta de nada.

Kitty: No, nunca lo hacen.

Ashlynn: No entiendo.

Cerise: Darling es lesbiana.

Cedar: 100%

Rosabella: ¡Que hermoso!

Apple: Pero… pero… pero…

Blondie: ¿Quién es?

Holly: No lo puedo aguantar.

Poppy: No lo hagas.

Holly: SOY YO.

Apple: ¿Qué?

Apple: Eso va a en contra del destino…

Raven: Ya va a empezar.

Apple: Es muy lindo, pero va a en contra del destino.

Cupid: ¿Por un día, puedes ser feliz por otra persona aunque no sigan sus destinos?

Rosabella: Por favor.

Apple: Esta bien.

Raven: ¡VIVA! ¡VIVA! *aplausos*

* * *

 **Un capitulo de puras chicas. Este también me lo pidieron. Me encantó escribir esto.**

 **RÍANSE** **.**

 **Por cierto, no voy a poder subir capítulos rápidamente porque ya estoy en la universidad, voy a ser una super psicóloga.**

 **¡A huevo!**

 **Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ever After Whatsapp**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ever After High es propiedad de Mattel.**_

* * *

Capítulo 10: ¡Libro!

Maddie creo un grupo: _"Libros penosos"._

 _Maddie agregó a Raven_

 _Maddie agregó a Briar_

 _Maddie agregó a Dexter_

 _Maddie agrego a Hunter_

 _Maddie agrego a Ashlynn_

 _Maddie agregó a Lizzie_

 _Maddie agregó a Rosabella_

 _Maddie agregó a Cupid_

Briar: ¿Qué pedo con tu título Maddie?

Maddie: Es que me acabo de enterrar que un chisme muy bueno.

Dexter: ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Maddie: Duchess

Briar: Entonces no es de fiar.

Maddie: Al menos me dejan decirlo.

Hunter: No hago nada interesante así que dilo…

Ashlynn: Creí que tenías mucho que estudiar sobre magicología.

Hunter: Termine rápido.

Ashlynn: Ajá.

Briar: Huele a pelea.

Cupido: Ojalá que no.

Cupido: Estoy demasiado ocupada como para estar reconciliando personas.

Hunter: Pues si nos peleáramos… que no va a ser así.

Ashlynn: Te aseguro que no necesitaríamos de tu ayuda.

Raven: Creo que se enojaron.

Darling: Son tan lindos cuando a pesar de estar lejos andan sincronizados.

Rosabella: X2

Briar: X3

Lizzie: x4

Cerise: Yo no creo que Cupido este tan ocupada

Cupido: ¿Tu que sabes?

Cedar: Tal vez porque estas espiando a…

Cupido: ¡No termines esa frase!

Dexter: ¿A quién espías?

Lizzie: Es obvio que a un chico.

Dexter: ¡Oh! *o*

Raven: ¿Estas celoso?

Dexter: En lo absoluto. Me alegro por ella.

Maddie: En fin ¿me van a dejar decir el chisme?

Raven: Habla.

Maddie: ¿Quién más ha visto a Apple correr desesperada por toda la escuela?

Raven: Yo.

Ashlynn: Yo.

Dexter: Yo.

Lizzie: Yo.

Briar: Pero eso que tiene de importante.

Maddie: Resulta que está buscando un libro.

Lizzie: ¿ESE ES EL PUTO CHISME?

Raven: Cálmate Lizzie, Maddie le está haciendo de emoción.

Briar: Ya dilo bien mujer.

Hunter: ¡Uy! Y eso que es su mejor amiga.

Ashlynn: Para amigas así quién quiere enemigas…

Maddie: ¿vas a escucharme o se van a joder?

Dexter: ¡Oh por dios! Se enojó.

Cupid: Dilo de una vez.

Maddie: Se le perdió su libro que pertenece a cierta saga que empieza con "cincuenta sombras" y termina con "de grey"…

Lizzie: o.O

Hunter: o.O

Dexter: o.O

Raven: o.O

Briar: Jajajajaja

Cupid: Se supo su secreto.

Cedar: ¡YA NO TENGO QUE QUEDARME CALLADA!

Rosabella: Mi corazón se rompe lentamente…

Lizzie: Tengo que contarle a Kitty.

Briar: ¡No!

Lizzie abandono el grupo.

Dexter: Descansé en paz la reputación de Apple.

Hunter: Rezaré por ella.

Ashlynn: Amén.

Raven: Somos unos dramáticos…

Rosabella: ¡Así nos quiero!

* * *

 **Yo sé, yo sé que me tarde una eternidad en subir nuevo capitulo... pero no es mi culpa... es la #PUTAUNI... no es cierto amó la Uni pero consume mucho tiempo...**

 **Espero que les guste esta capitulo... y un aviso voy a eliminar dos de las otras historias de Ever After High que tengo... pero antes de hacerlo ustedes decidan cuales, antes de que yo las decida.**

 **Juro solemnemente que comenzare a subir más seguido Ever After Whatsapp..**

 **Reviews?**

 **Adiosito.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ever After Whatsapp**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ever After High es propiedad de Mattel.**_

* * *

Capítulo 11: Reggaeton .

Briar ha creado un grupo: _"Canciones"_

 _Briar agregó a Apple_

 _Briar agregó a Raven_

 _Briar agregó a Maddie_

 _Briar agregó a Cupido_

 _Briar agregó a Daring_

 _Briar agregó a Dexter_

 _Briar agregó a Hunter_

Briar: ¿Recomiéndenme una canción para el tono de mi espejofóno?

Hunter: No se supone que eres tú la que siempre sabe que está de moda.

Briar: Bueno, pues ahora no hay nada de moda.

Hunter: O.o

Apple: Night Changes de One Reflection.

Hunter: ¡No! ¡Qué horrible!

Daring: Cero kul.

Hunter: Ya llego la diva.

Daring: Estas celoso de mi belleza.

Hunter: *facepalm*

Briar: Odio decírtelo Apple, pero no me gusta One Reflection tanto como a ti.

Dexter: ¿Qué tal algo de Taylorcita Swift?

Raven: ¡Sí! Que sea Style, esta hermosa.

Dexter: J I like it.

Hunter: Pues yo prefiero algo más Fliersmith* o Paramirror*

Apple: ¿Cómo qué?

Hunter: I don't wanna miss a thing o Decode.

Raven: Demasiado emo. Incluso para mí.

Briar: Y para mí. No quiero que me exploten los oídos. Si me disculpan.

Cupido: Yo digo que sea La vie en rose.

Hunter: Mucha azúcar.

Daring: No. A menos que me la dediques corazón.

Apple: ¡Daring!

Raven: No es un poco vieja.

Briar: Demasiado. Quiero algo de este siglo.

Daring: Si, Cupido no seas tan empalagosa.

Dexter: Sin ofender, pero eso está muy pasado de moda.

Cupido: Pues jodanse.

 _Cupido salió del grupo._

Maddie: Yo me sé una perfecta.

Briar: Te escuchamos.

Maddie: "Si te gusta el reggaetón".

Dexter: ¿Enserio?

Daring: Si, claro *sarcasmo*

Apple: Maddie, esto es algo serio.

Raven: Yo digo que lo dice enserio.

Briar: ¡No!

Maddie: ¿Por qué no?

Briar: Es demasiado…. ¿Excéntrica?

Maddie: ¿Me dijiste excéntrica?

 _Maddie salió del grupo._

Dexter: ¿Se enojó?

Raven: No, la alagaron.

Apple: Soy muy lista, pero la verdad que no entiendo a los Maravillosos.

Daring: Yo creo que ni ellos se entienden.

Hunter: Preguntemos a Ashlynn.

Briar: ¿Si entiende a los Maravillosos?

Hunter: ¡No! Canciones, ella sabe unas muy buenas.

 _Briar agregó a Ashlynn._

Briar: Recomiéndanos una canción para el tono de mi espejofono.

Ashlynn: No se me ocurre nada. ¿Qué tienen?

Apple: Night Changes de One Reflection.

Raven: Style de Taylorcita Swift

Hunter: Decode de Paramirror

Dexter: Y la de "si te gusta el reggaetón"

Ashlynn: Uy. Esa me gusta.

Ashlynn: Si te gusta el reggaetón, dale.

Hunter: Sigue bailando mami no pare.

Dexter: Acércate a mi pantalón dale.

Raven: Vamos a pegarnos como animales.

Briar: Cállense todos.

 _Briar agregó a Melody._

Briar: Melody, ayúdame a escoger una canción.

Melody: ¿Por qué necesitan mi ayuda?

Apple: Hay cuatro votos a favor y tres en contra de la del reggaetón, de J Balvin.

Melody: Esa me gusta.

 **[12:39 pm]**

Ashlynn: ¿Alguien sabe por qué Maddie está perreando sobre una mesa de la castillería cantando "Si te gusta el reggaetón, dale"?

 _Ashlynn envió una nota de voz._

-Nota de voz-

 _Si necesita reggaetón dale_

 _Sigue bailando mami no pare_

 _Acércate a mi pantalón dale_

 _Vamos a pegarnos como animales_

 _Si necesita reggaetón dale_

 _Sigue bailando mami no pare_

 _Acércate a mi pantalón dale_

 _Vamos a pegarnos como animales_

-Fin nota de voz-

Briar: Ya me tiene harta esa canción.

 _Briar salió del grupo._

Apple: No era para tanto.

* * *

 **Sé que no soy la única por ahí a quien trae harta esta canción.**

 **Ever After Whatsapp regresa después de un periodo de descanso. Ahora con nuevo horario, todos los miércoles se va a actualizar. Espero que les agrade...**

 **Reviews?**

 **Adiosito.**


End file.
